The One With Joey's Bag
"The One With Joey's Bag" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 4, 1999. When Rachel helps Joey change his image to help him land an acting gig, she includes a shoulder bag that's rather purselike. Phoebe is shocked when her dad attends her grandmother's funeral. Plot Monica and Chandler are massaging each other, but Monica is really bad at it and actually hurts Chandler. However, Chandler doesn't want to tell Monica, because he doesn't want "to screw up his first real relationship by telling the truth". When she massages Phoebe, the truth comes out that no one likes Monica's massages, which is a problem for her as she wants to be the best in everything, but it also gives problems between Monica and Chandler, because he didn't tell her the truth. Chandler manages to handle the situation by convincing Monica that she is the best in "giving bad massages". Joey wants to look great for an audition, but he doesn't have a good style and comes home with a "top hat", which the others make fun of. Rachel takes him down to the store to help him out, but wants to give hem a shoulder bag that goes with the clothes. Joey is furious at first, but he starts to really like it, as it isn't just good looking, but also useful. The others still make fun of him, as Joey really looks like a women with a purse. At the audition, they also think it's a purse and send him away, because he insits on wearing the bag. Rachel finally convinces Joey that the world just isn't ready for Joey and his bag. Phoebe's grandma, Frances, has died and Phoebe is organizing her funeral. Ursula doesn't come, because she thought Frances was dead already, but who does shop up is her father. However, as soon as Phoebe asks for his name, he regrets saying his real name and runs away. Phoebe catches him, and manages to get a appointment with him in Central Perk, pretending to be Frances' lawyer. He tells her that he came to the funeral to speak to Lily, but Phoebe tells her that Lily has been dead for 17 years. When he asks how the kids are, Phoebe reveals that she is his daughter. They awkwardly make up a bit, where it is revealed that her father always sang a sleepsong for her with the same melody as Smelly Cat. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bob Balaban - Frank Buffay Sr. Daniel Hagen - The Casting Director James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Michael Curtis & Seth Kurland Trivia * The DVD episode has an additional tag scene where Phoebe tells Ursula that she met their dad, but Ursula thinks John Glenn is their dad and is inconvincible. * The song that Pheobe's dad made up for her when she was little and couldn't sleep is very similar to Pheobe's "Smelly cat. Goofs * When Phoebe is talking to her dad in Central Perk, she says "Lipstick and a daughter, big day for you" and folds her papers in half. When the camera angle changes, she folds them again. * When Phoebe's dad is talking to her in Central Perk, his coat alternates between being buttoned and unbuttoned from scene to scene. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends